A bill management service allows a bill payer to view, pay, and otherwise manage their bills over the Internet. The bill payer can notify their regular billers to redirect bills to their bill manager. The bills may be sent in traditional paper form by mail or may be sent electronically.
A regular notification of due bills is typically sent to the bill payer by e-mail over the Internet. The bill payer can then select which bills to pay, how much to pay, and what payment method to use.